HP Compaq DC7100
Standard specifications and features Processors * Intel Pentium 4 Processor 520 with HT Technology (2.8-GHz, 1 MB L2 cache, 800 MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 Processor 530 with HT Technology (3.0-GHz, 1 MB L2 cache, 800 MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 Processor 540 with HT Technology (3.2-GHz, 1 MB L2 cache, 800 MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 Processor 550 with HT Technology (3.4-GHz, 1 MB L2 cache, 800 MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 Processor 560 with HT Technology (3.6-GHz, 1 MB L2 cache, 800 MHz FSB) (not available for USDT towers) Chipset * Intel 915 series Express * Intel 915G Express Hard Drive * 40GB Serial ATA Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 80GB Serial ATA Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 160GB Serial ATA Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 2nd hard drive, 40GB Serial ATA Hard Drive (7200 rpm) (not available for USDT models) * 2nd hard drive, 80GB Serial ATA Hard Drive (7200 rpm) (not available for USDT models) * 2nd hard drive, 160GB Serial ATA Hard Drive (7200 rpm) (not available for USDT models) Memory NOTE: '''The maximum memory for this PC is 4GB of RAM * 256-MB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (1 x 256) * 256-MB DDR Synch DRAM PC3200 (400MHz) non-ECC (2x128) * 512-MB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (1 x 512) * 512-MB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (2 x 256) * 1-GB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (1 x 1GB) * 1-GB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (2 x 512) * 1.5-GB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (2 x 256, 2 x 512) (not supported on USDT models) * 2-GB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (2 x 1GB) * 2-GB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (4 x 512) (not supported on USDT models) * 3-GB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (3x1GB) (not supported on SFF or CMT models) * 4-GB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (4 x 1GB) (not supported on USDT models) '''Diskette and Zip Drives NOTE: All of the Diskette and Zip Drives are not supported on USDT models * 1.44-MB Diskette Drive * Zip 250 for 3.5" Drive Bay * Zip 250 for 5.25" Drive Bay USB Drives * 128MB USB Drive Key (USB 2.0) Optical Drives NOTE: '''All of The Optical Drives listed here are not supported on USDT models * 48X CD-ROM Drive * 16X/40X DVD-ROM with +R Read * 48X/32X/48X CD-RW Drive * 48X/32X/48X/16X Combo CD-RW/DVD-ROM Drive * 8X 4.7GB DVD+R/RW Drive '''Multibay * Multibay Drive Adapter (not supported on USDT models) * MultiBay 24X CD-ROM Drive * MultiBay 24X/24X/24X/8X DVD-CDRW Combo Drive * MultiBay 8X/24X DVD-ROM with +R Drive * Multibay 1.44MB diskette drive (not supported on SFF or USDT models) Modem * Agere PCI high speed 56K modem Audio * SoundMax Digital AC97 integrated audio with internal speaker NIC * Integrated Broadcom NetXtreme * Intel Pro 1000 MT Gigabit NIC Miscellaneous * IEEE 1394 PCI Card * PCI extender card for CMT (adds 2 PCI) (not supported on USDT and SFF models) * Serial & parallel I/O adapter (not supported on USDT and SFF models) * 2nd serial port option (not supported on USDT models) * Tower stand (not supported on CMT models) Graphics * Integrated Intel Graphics Media Accelerator 900 graphics * DVI ADD2 card full height (not supported on USDT or SFF models) * DVI ADD2 card low profile (not supported on USDT or CMT models) * ATI RADEON X300 SE PCI Express 64-MB DDR singlehead VGA with TV out and low profile bracket (not supported on USDT or CMT models) * ATI RADEON X300 SE PCI Express 128-MB DDR singlehead DVI with TV out and low profile bracket (not supported on USDT or CMT models) * ATI RADEON X300 SE PCI Express 64-MB DDR singlehead VGA with TV out and full height bracket (not supported on USDT or SFF models) * ATI RADEON X300 SE PCI Express 128-MB DDR singlehead DVI with TV out and full height bracket (not supported on USDT or SFF models) * NVIDIA Quadro NVS 280 64MB PCI (not supported on USDT models) * NVIDIA Quadro 50NVS PCI 64Mb DVI with TV-Out Security * Solenoid and Hood Sensor - X X (not supported on USDT models) * Hood Sensor (not supported on SFF and CMT models) * TPM security module * Chassis clamp lock, universal, with cable Operating Systems * Microsoft Windows XP Professional * Microsoft Windows XP Home Edition * FreeDOS * SuSE Linux Personal 9.2 OEM (delivered on CDs with system, not pre-installed) Source https://data2.manualslib.com/pdf/8/721/72042-hp/dc7100.pdf?dc966b4622420443cdc437fc31bb52b4 Gallery HP DC7100 Slim-Tower.jpg|SFF a.k.a Slim Tower HP DC7100 USDT.jpg|USDT tower Category:2004 models